The Color Blue
by Interstate 405
Summary: Hey what color do I remind you of? Just a bit of pointless, fun fluffy Shiznat.


**AN :** No worries this isn't a long fic or anything that will be replacing my time with my other fanfiction, "Broken Puzzle Pieces", this is just a short story that sort of popped up in my head in the middle of drying my hair. Please excuse all the fluff and stuff that plagues my mind with ideas of ShizNat. :D

* * *

"Hey, Shizuru."

Blinking groggily and stirring gently from the arms encircling her waist, Shizuru cracked open her eyes and stared at the wall across her, the lack of light forcing her to blink a few times before she was able to properly view her surroundings.

"...Natsuki?"

Tilting her head upwards, her burgundy eyes quickly glanced over the digital clock and she stared suspiciously at the blinking green numbers.

"Natsuki, its 3:42."

"Yeah"

"…Natsuki?"

"Huh?"

"Is there a reason you woke me up?"

"Yeah"

The room returned to its previous quiet state, the state it was in before Shizuru was so rudely awoken in the middle of an interesting dream involving Natsuki, some handcuffs and a can of whipped cream.

"Hey what color do I remind you of?"

Taken by surprise and immediately breaking her train of thought, Shizuru stared at the wall for another few seconds before she shifted around and faced Natsuki, their noses a few mere inches away from touching each other.

For one of the very few times in her life, Shizuru was speechless.

"Are you meaning to tell me you woke me past midnight to ask me…what color you remind me of?"

Natsuki heard the tone of annoyance between the many layers of strained politeness and thought to rephrase her words but found herself speaking before she could manage a coherent, safe, and smart response.

"Uh…yeah"

Shizuru stared in to her bright emerald eyes, which almost seemed to glow under the moons luminous glow.

Sneaking her arm around Natsuki's waist, she dug her face in the crook of her neck and slipped a small smile as Natsuki involuntarily moved closer and snuck her leg in between Shizuru's thighs. Shizuru gave her a few more seconds before she swiftly slid her hand on Natsuki's rib and twisted a perfectly smooth piece of flesh.

"What th-OW"

Abruptly dropping her hands off Shizuru, Natsuki began to fondle her rib and gave Shizuru a facial expression which was mixed with shock and annoyance, in which Shizuru responded by back at her with an even bigger smile and a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"That hurt!"

"I kind of meant it to, Natsuki."

Sighing at Natsuki's face, which was now contorted to a small reluctant pout, she closed the distance between them and snuggled up to her, rewrapping her arms around her and placing her chin atop Natsuki's shoulder.

"Now that we've got that established, let's go back to sleep."

Natsuki huffed before giving in and tightening her grasp on Shizuru's thin waist and out of habit, slung her right leg on top of Shizuru's.

The room returned to its quiet comfortable state for a few lingering moment's before Natsuki's curiosity got the better of her, and spoke again.

"No really, Shizuru, what color do I remind you of anyway?"

Puffing lightly in exasperation, Shizuru shoved away her annoyance for the time being and kept her chin on top of Natsuki's shoulder. Instead of advancing the situation with physical pain as revenge, she had other plans, as she lazily began to trace patterns on Natsuki's bare back with the tips of her fingers.

"Why do you want to know so bad Natsuki? And do you have to know it…now?"

Grazing her skin lightly with the edges of her nails, Shizuru awaited a response and briefly prayed that Natsuki's response wouldn't force Shizuru to physically harm her, she didn't really want to mare her smooth lovely skin, she had more fun things to do with it anyways.

Natsuki shifted uncomfortably on the bed and blew away some strands of hair on her face.

The reluctance of Natsuki's answer had perked Shizuru's curiosity and she found herself tracing the kanji of their names together on the small of Natsuki's back before drawling out an inquiry.

"…Well?"

"Today Mai brought some magazine and it just had some questions on it…and uh, well one of it was to ask your uh…friends and stuff about what color they reminded you of and stuff. I don't really care for that stuff but uh, you know I was just curious and…stuff."

Shizuru smiled at the way Natsuki had paused before saying the word "friends" and she found herself highly amused by it all. As annoying as the way Natsuki was going about it was, Shizuru found the whole situation funny and somewhat cute of her. But there was no way she was going to let this opportunity slide, and she took it upon herself to jump on it.

"Friends you say?"

"…yeah"

Shizuru didn't take long to realize that Natsuki was blushing; she didn't even need to be facing her to know that her face was tinged with red and her eyes were shifting uncomfortably around the room.

"Oh? Hmm, I wonder…"

Natsuki shook in surprise at Shizuru's words which quickly broke the silence that hard formed during her blushing and she didn't think much of her response as it spilled out of her mouth, loud and rushed.

"I'd like it if you didn't!"

Shizuru's frame shook in laughter as she laughed aloud, the sound soothing Natsuki with its familiar notes but at the same time embarrassing her even further then before.

She laughed for a bit longer before moving her chin from Natsuki's shoulder to lean against the pillow, and she inwardly smiled as she faced Natsuki.

"Well…Natsuki reminds me of the color…"

Natsuki straightened her spine and shifted her face closer to listen to what Shizuru had to say.

Shizuru almost laughed aloud at the sudden change of attention that was now entirely focused on her but told herself to keep it down because Natsuki's reaction to her answer was bound to be much more fun.

"Natsuki reminds me of the color blue. Blue to match the sky, which stretches so endlessly amongst us and never wavers or moves in its defiance, in its place, and because no matter how far my arms will stretch, they will never reach above, never enough, but always, always enough for me to try."

Natsuki stared at her in shock and before she could manage a response, Shizuru flashed a quick and rare grin and forged ahead.

"Blue because of the sea, the water which surrounds us and in endless amounts, you can never have enough, and it will always be there, dragging you in and filling your throat with water, dissolving your thoughts away and dragging you to a place where time doesn't matter. But it will always spit you back out, eventually the water will return you to the surface, but it will never stop me from trying again and again to reach the bottom or the end."

Tucking a few strands of blue hair behind Natsuki's ear, Shizuru dipped down and brushed her lips against the surprised girl's, before whispering against her cheek.

"Yes…Natsuki reminds me of the color blue."

Silence reigned once again as Shizuru pleasantly pressed herself against Natsuki, who was still in temporary shock and at the moment quickly trying to formulate a semi-intelligent response.

"I uh…wow."

Entwining her hands with Natsuki's own, Shizuru glanced at Natsuki's green eyes before daring to ask.

"Since we've got that done, do you mind if we can actually get some sleep now?"

Unable to find a decent reply to her question, Natsuki instead answered with a quick nod and shifted her arms to encircle Shizuru in to an embrace. as Shizuru's own arms snuck around her neck and pushed their bodies closer.

Sighing in content (thankfully not exasperation this time around), Shizuru found herself pleased with the conversation and readied herself to return to that wonderful dream she was having so much fun in before…

"Hey Shizuru, I think you should join the poetry club."

It didn't take much thinking on Shizuru's part; she found it an automatic response now to any questions or comments that Natsuki had said without enough thinking (or thinking at all for that matter)

Sneaking her arms down from their previous position on Natsuki's neck, she searched for that one spot…

"Shizu-FREAKING HELL, DID IT HAVE TO BE THE SAME SPOT?"

"Natsuki?"

"…yeah?"

"Go to sleep."

"…okay"

And thankfully (for Shizuru…and Natsuki, one way or another) the quiet that had settled in the room (…again) had stayed and the two of them slept soundly for the rest of the night.

…that is, besides the pretty little noises that Shizuru made in her sleep about Natsuki, handcuffs, and a can of whipped cream, that had kept Natsuki thinking for sure, that the blush on her face would never disappear.

* * *

**AN : **And that's it guys! Watching Natsuki do stupid things is like watching a dog chase after its own tail, it's so interesting yet somewhat _painful _to watch XD. 


End file.
